Flashback: Michelle confronts Shelby
After the events of the episode Flashback: Shelby HITS Dylan!, a furious Michelle Harper gives her hated former sister in-law, Shelby Whitehead a well-deserved earful, after the latter leaves jail. Later on, she would be charged with felony malicious assault. Scene The Harper Mansion, many years ago, and yet, only a couple of days after the tragic events of the previous episode. ''' '''Dylan was taken to the hospital to be checked out after he was assaulted by Shelby Whitehead. While he wasn't injured too severely, given the savage thrashing he had received at the hands of the evil former wife of his uncle Michael, he was still very traumatized. He carried a lot of bruises, but there were no broken bones. He was very quiet, subdued, prone to playing by himself, although he would only let his sister, Sheila, in. The family is quite concerned about what happened. Michael comes into the den, his eyes are flashing in anger about what happened. He is waving a copy of a letter from Shelby's new attorney. Her father's family attorney wouldn't be involved, due to her father's orders. MICHAEL: Did you see this, Shellie? They've let Shelby out! MICHELLE: They did what?! Mike, what do you mean?! MICHAEL: Shelby was bailed out of jail! (Michelle is horrified) MICHELLE: Oh, dear God! Who could have done that? MICHAEL: Her new lawyer. Thankfully, her dad didn't bail her out. MICHELLE: Is it her father's lawyer? MICHAEL: No, it was someone else. Her father wouldn't even allow their family lawyer to put a hand on this case. Mr. Whitehead made that point abundantly clear that she would receive no help from the Whiteheads. MICHELLE: What will happen now? Will she be charged? MICHAEL: I hope so, sis. She can't get away with this! (Enter: Shelby. She is furious) SHELBY: You're both a bunch of traitors! You won't get away with this! Neither one of you! I will see you destroyed! Thanks to you, my daddy won't even speak to me! He slammed the door of my house in my face! MICHAEL (snobbishly): Oh, boo-hoo-hoo! And that affects us, how? SHELBY: You don't speak to me in that manner! MICHAEL: I will speak to you in whatever manner I choose. After all, that is what you have always told me! SHELBY: You shut up! I'll contest that divorce! That baby is yours. Whether you like it or not! MICHAEL: You know as well as I do that your father had you submit to a DNA test, and that baby isn't mine! SHELBY: You BASTARD! My pretty little lies will outweigh your truth! MICHAEL: Better than what YOU are, bitch! And, NO, your lies will be seen for what they are! A whole batch of lies! And you will be stopped for what you did! I am going, I have a full day of classes and meetings that I have to attend to; and I want YOU out of here, when I get back from work! SHELBY: Burn in hell! MICHAEL: You'll be there far before I ever will be! (A furious Michael grabs his coat) MICHELLE: Off to work? MICHAEL: Yep, I have several classes today not to mention some meetings, one a corporate meeting, the other, a parent-teacher conference. Both of them, work-related. I talked with Mother and Father, and told them I won't be home for dinner. It's going to be a long day. MICHELLE: All right. You go, I'll handle this harridan myself. MICHAEL: Thanks, sis. (He glares at Shelby) If she gives you any grief, Shellie, you call me. I told Father about what is going on. And if needed, I can come when you call. MICHELLE: You're sweet, Mike, but I will be fine. MICHAEL: All right. Give Dylan a hug from his Uncle Mike. MICHELLE: I will. (Michael hugs his twin sister and heads out of the den. Michelle glares at her hated enemy) SHELBY: You think you and your damned brother can scare me?! I am a Whitehead, and with or without my daddy's help, I can destroy you with ease! MICHELLE: I wouldn't be talking about that! And yes, bitch! You SHOULD be scared! VERY scared! You know damned well we have power in this area! Your parents are clearly on our side! Even your own father put you on blast for what you did! SHELBY: Traitors! You're all traitors! I was the sweetest, most wonderful woman in this house. Dylan LOVED me! (Once again, it is clear that Shelby is lying) MICHELLE: You're clearly stupid! Haven't you learned anything?! My son is scared to death of you! He is so traumatized by what you did to him that he absolutely hates you on sight! You got your face bashed in because you laid hands on him! You think that jailhouse justice would not happen?! You seem to think that because you are from Hull and can rule there like a Countess, you are exempt from the consequences of your actions! Well, you are wrong! You are not only going to pay for what you did to my son, but you have already lost Michael! Get out of here! We'll see you in Court! SHELBY: My lawyer will get me off! We'll lie! We'll say YOU hit your own child! (Again, Shelby smiles smugly) 'MICHELLE: And you will have made one HUGE mistake, lady! You lie in court, you will be called out on it! Know what the penalty in this state is for perjury?! Make no mistake, bitch! We know what to do with a piece of fetid trash like you! SHELBY: How dare you call me trash?! MICHELLE: That is because you are trash! What you did to my child was nothing short of the actions of a damned thug! You are nothing more than a common bully! You think you can push this family around on our turf?! You are sadly mistaken. We're not petrified of you, like they are in Hull! Now, you get the hell out of this house and you will never set foot here again! If I catch you here, I will ensure you will NEVER set foot out of jail again! SHELBY: You think so?! I won't let you stop me! MICHELLE: You will see, and you will find that I am not bluffing. Find out what happens in court! (A furious Shelby storms off) Cut to '''The Harpers Falls Municipal Courts, the next afternoon. Shelby smiles smugly, while the judge glares at her. The Harpers and the rest of their staff sit in the gallery and wait (Dylan and Sheila are at the mansion. They were pulled out of school that day, but their nannies were watching them). She thinks she is going to get away with it, but it is clear that the smug smile will be gone in a few moments! JUDGE: From the medical reports, the testimony of Charles Mitchell and Delphine Ridgeway, the senior servants of the Harper family, as well as the child's nanny, Amelia Stansberry, and the testimony of the doctors who treated him, I have no choice but to find you guilty as charged of felony child abuse; as well as first degree egregious assault and battery against a minor child. SHELBY: Are you out of your MIND?! JUDGE: No, I am not. You will be sentenced to twenty years in DCM-Plymouth! Now, get out! And also, you will be ordered to stay away from the Harper family! They will be getting the justice for young Dylan. Court adjourned! (The officers drag a screaming and threatening Shelby out of the courtroom! The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Flashback episodes of Harper History